Tails and Amy Exploring the body
by KazukitheHedgefox
Summary: I don't have much of an explanation on it as I do not want to spoil it. :P
1. Chapter 1

**Tails and Amy Exploring the Body**

(I've written this story as if Tails and Amy were still young, and unknown to the ways and joys of sex, to give it a better storyline. Heh, imagine a Lemon with a storyline! Also, my skills at word play suck, so PLEASE don't flame me due to my poor writing skills, just enjoy. Thank you) P.S. Remember to review. :D

Amy and Tails were playing cards on the floor of Tails' hut.

"Ha! Snap!" yelled Tails, and grabbed all the cards on the floor. Amy pouted,

"No fair, Tails, you can yell louder than me!" She folded her arms and stared down at the floor. Tails put down the pack in his hand and sighed.

"Amy! It's just a game, come on. Besides, you won all the matches yesterday!"

Amy smiled, looking up,

"Yeah, I did. I beat you really good!" She gave a giggle, as she always did when she was happy. She sat on the edge of Tails' bed, and dangled her feet over the edge. Tails looked up at her,

"What did Aunt Bunny teach you at school today?" he asked. Amy looked down at him from her perch.

"We were doing all about our bodies, and how they work"

Tails closed his eyes and poked out his tongue,

"Ewwwwww! Sickly!"

Amy put a paw to her mouth to hide her smile,

"It wasn't like all insides and stuff, we did the outside. We got to see pictures of furs with no clothes on too!"

Tails' eyes snapped open and he sat up on his knees,

"Really? Like, all naughty and stuff?"

"Yeah! Totally!" Amy nodded, grinning. Tails could feel a strange tingling between his legs, something he'd had before, but not often, usually just in the morning after he had got up.

"Where did Aunt Bunny get these pictures from?" he asked, deeply intrigued.

"She got them from a big cupboard full of long tubes. She rolled it up and put it back when we had finished"

"In the school house?" Tails inquired. Amy nodded,

"Yeah"

Tails' eyes glazed over briefly while a picture formed in his head.

"Is the school house still unlocked, do you think?" he whispered. Amy blinked,

"I guess so, it's not late yet. But there's no one there to teach right now"

Tails smirked, causing Amy to give a start and blink at him worriedly.

"Are you planning something, Tails?" she asked, a little nervously. The little fox nodded,

"Yeah! Do you remember which tube she put the pictures in?"

Amy looked up at the ceiling, thinking,

"Yes, it was a brown one, with a blue lid, with the letters FBP on it. Why?"

Tails grinned,

"I'm going to go get it!" With that, he opened the door and flew off into the afternoon sky. Amy gasped and ran to the door, unable to stop the little boy fox, since she could not fly, or run fast.

After a brief interlude, in which Amy sat worrying about the trouble Tails could get into, he returned, with the tube. He grinned and sat down on the floor, triumphantly! Amy glared at him,

"You could've got us into trouble doing that! You know we're only allowed in the School House during school hours!"

Tails nodded,

"Yes, but Aunt Sally is always saying we should do more extra curri...curic...curuci...school stuff!" he managed to finally blurt out. Amy shrugged and nodded,

"I guess."

Tails popped the lid off the tube and pulled the poster out. He unrolled it, and spread it out on the bed. His eyes and mouth shot open as he gazed at the pictures. A male and a female wolf, both fully naked, with their intimate parts visible. It was a while before he spoke,

"Aunt Bunny was showing you THIS?" he whisper-shouted. Amy nodded her mouth not moving a bit! The little fox grinned and gazed more at the pictures, admiring the male wolf's anatomy,

"Wow, he's big!" he said, "Don't you think so, Amy?" He turned to her, to see the female hedgehog standing back against the wall and her hands covering her mouth. He frowned and tilted his head a little,

"What's wrong?" he asked, genuinely concerned. Amy's gloved paw pointed at the boy's lower body. He followed her gaze and finger, and gasped as he saw what she had noticed. The little boy's sheath has retracted fully, and his deep red penis has come fully erect! He squealed and covered himself with his paws, blushing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen. I guess the pictures made me happy"

Amy remained quiet, almost frozen in her state. Tails rolled his eyes,

"Oh come on, you saw this picture at school, why are you embarrassed about seeing another one."

Amy pulled her paws away, and swallowed, "Yours is bigger!" she said, her voice hoarse and high-pitched. Tails blinked, then grinned, "Heh, yeah, I...err...guess it is, kind of" He slowly walked over to her, "It's nothing to be afraid of though, really" Slowly, he pulled his paws away from his crotch, exposing himself fully to Amy. She stared down at it, slowly become accustomed to the sight of it. She looked up into his eyes,

"Does that happen all the time?" she asked quietly. Tails shook his head,

"Nah, usually in the mornings, or when I see something special, like the poster" He sneaked another look at it, and his erect penis jolted upwards like a spring. Amy squealed and stepped back,

"It's moving!" she cried. Tails chuckled,

"It's natural, it won't hurt you. You can touch it if you like"

Amy shook her head,

"No...not yet anyway" she said. Tails pointed to the female picture,

"Do you look like that when you're not wearing your dress?"

Amy looked over at the picture again, and shrugged,

"Kind of, but not exactly like that"

Tails blinked,

"How not exactly?" he enquired.

Amy fingered the hem of her dress,

"I'm...smaller, and not as...well...puffy!" she finally blurted out. Tails smiled softly,

"Can I see? You did see me, right?"

Amy swallowed,

"Well...I guess. But don't tell anyone I told you, OK?" she demanded. Tails nodded,

"OK, I promise!" He reached over, and flipped the lock-latch on the door, just to be safe. Amy blushed a little, then unzipped her dress and stepped out of it. She stood in front of Tails, paws behind her back, her naked body right in front of him. Once again, his penis jolted upwards like a spring, but extended even more! Amy squealed again,

"It's bigger now!"

Tails looked down and gasped, his penis had never grown this big! He stroked it in his paw, feeling the rock hardness of it.

"Wow" he whispered to himself, and looked up at Amy again. "Move your legs apart a bit." he said. Amy blinked,

"What? Why?"

Tails smiled, "So I can see you between the legs better"

Amy shrugged and spread her legs a little further, her feet wide apart. Tails dropped to his knees in front of her, taking a close look at her area. Amy gasped,

"Wh...What are you doing, Tails?" she asked, nervously. The fox looked up at her with a faint hint of genuine love in his eyes,

"Amy? Can I...kiss, your area?"

The little, pink hedgehog blinked and swallowed, then opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She cleared her throat and gave a small, quick nod, "Yes" she whispered, squeakily.

Tails smiled and pressed his lips to her intimate vagina, a light, soft smooch emanating from his lips. Amy gasped and stood up on her toes, her little feet turning inwards. Tails heard no request for him to stop, so he placed another kiss on her vagina, resulting in the same response from Amy. For a few minutes, he continued pleasuring her female area with soft kisses, then stopped. Amy looked down, a few beads of sweat on her forehead,

"T...Tails? Why did you stop?" she asked, depressingly. Tails looked up,

"Can I use my tongue, Amy?"

She nodded rapidly in agreement, signaling her eagerness. Tails lowered his head to between her legs once more. He extended his tongue and slowly licked up from the base of her vaginal lips to the top, then back down again. Amy's whole body shuddered as the sensations flowed through her, her little pink feet riding up onto their toes again, and turning inward once more. She began to pant, the occasional whimper escaping her lips. Tails could feel her legs shuddering violently, seeming almost about to buckle. He released his tongue from her, and nodded to the bed. Amy nodded in return, and sat down upon the edge, legs spread. Tails crouched in front of her again, and resumed his eager licking of her vagina. Amy leant back on the bed, her head hung back, panting. She wrapped her legs around his neck, pulling him gently against her. Slowly, Amy's vagina began to open, allowing Tails' tongue to penetrate her, licking at her insides. Amy squealed loudly, clasping her mouth in fear of causing a disturbance from a concerned resident. Tails' mouth suddenly filled with a torrent of sweet, sticky nectar. He gulped and pulled away from her, wiping his muzzle on a towel near his chair. Amy sat up, her face red and flushed,

"Oh Tails!" She panted, "I've never felt anything like that, ever!" She collapsed onto the bed, regaining her strength. Presently, she sat up again, walked over to Tails, and kissed him on the cheek. "Can I do anything for you now?" she whispered. Tails smiled,

"Well, you could do to me what I do to myself"

Amy tilted her head,

"What's that then?"

Tails began to explain the techniques of male masturbation to Amy. At first she was horrified and disgusted, but he managed to calm her down and make her agree to it.

"OK" she nodded, "How shall we sit?"

Tails sat on the edge of the bed,

"You sit behind me, legs around mine"

Amy did so, leaning her head on his shoulders,

"Now what?"

"Take hold of my penis, and do what I explained to you" he answered.

Amy nodded and told hold of the fox's member gently, giving it a few squeezes, then beginning to rub it up and down slowly, in a rhythmic manner. Tails purred and leaned his head back,

"YES, YES! That's good, Amy! Really good!"

She continued stroking him, watching him react to her attentions and admiring his penis as it throbbed in her paw. The little boy fox closed his eyes and sighed happily as the female hedgehog worked her warm, soft paw up and down his length.

"Go a bit faster, Amy" he said.

Amy nodded and increased the speed of her stroking. Tails pushed out his chest and rubbed her legs with his paws,

"Oh! Yes! That's the way! Oh Yes!"

For many minutes, both cubs sat on the bed, Amy working Tails, and he enjoying it greatly! Soon, he felt the familiar sensation of approaching orgasm. He clasped Amy's paws, stopping her motions.

"Get between my legs, Amy! Now!" he exclaimed.

Amy blinked, confusedly, but did as she was asked. Tails worked his member by himself, staring down at her.

"Open your mouth" he panted.

She slowly opened her muzzle, wider and wider until her tongue was fully visible. Immediately, he pushes his shaft forward and sent his huge ejaculated load into her mouth, splattering her tongue and teeth. Amy retched and spat out the semen when Tails had emptied himself into her mouth! He groaned, staggered backwards, and collapsed onto the bed, panting. Amy stood up, her eyes ablaze with fire,

"What was that you made me drink?" she growled, obviously angry.

"It is boy juice" he murmured, curled up on the bed.

"What's boy juice?" she demanded, shaking him.

"You'll find out tomorrow" he said, smiling broadly.

Amy glared and shook him again, harder,

"Tell me now!" she yelled.

"No!" Tails closed his eyes and curled his tails around him.

"I want to know now!" Amy persisted!

"Tomorrow"

"Now!"

"To-MOR-row!"

"Now!"

"Now!" Tails answered

"Tomorrow!" replied Amy, then sneered when she realized Tails has suckered her. The fox giggled,

"Yes tomorrow!"

Amy growled, "Bah!" and curled up beside him.

The End?


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning arrived as our favorite pink hedgehog had waited for Tails to explain this boy juice stuff.

"Jeez, why couldn't he had told me what boy juice was?" Amy said deep in thought, next to a curled Tails.

"**TAILS, WAKE UP!"** She shouted, scaring a now frightened fox.

"I'm up! I'm up! Please don't bite my head off!" Cowered the fox in fear wondering what he had done wrong.

"Good. Now will you _**PLEASE**_ tell me what boy juice is?" Amy asked.

"What?" Tails then remembered the events of last night and promised he would tell her what it is. "Oh yeah, that."

"Don't 'Oh yeah that' me! Tell me what it means! Amy furiously shouted. Her stomach growled quietly as she barely slept last night.

"Ok, I'll tell you, just let me prepare for the day. I mean it is Saturday, I could tell you everything you want to know right after a good breakfast. Which I know you want." He had heard Amy's growling stomach almost exactly match her expression.

"Ugh, fine but I'm getting tired of you persuading me. I even get the feeling you do not even know what it is!" Pouted Amy.

"I do! It's just that it's hard to explain AND you keep pestering me about it." Tails argued defensively.

"I will tell you however, let us just get ready for the day? Ok?" Tails said soothingly. "Okay!" Amy said with a smile bright as the sun.

The two then went to the different rooms of the house. Tails to the kitchen and Amy to the bathroom, to get dressed.

After about two minutes, Tails cooked a large breakfast of eggs, toast, bacon, waffles, and syrup. The food smelled amazing and tasted even better. The reason they both thought was the same.

"Because we are together eating this, the food must taste even more amazing than usual." That was the thought that ran in their heads.

After eating breakfast, Tails surprised Amy and immediately started asking what she wanted to know about boy juice.

Even though she was caught off guard by the question, she still answered barely thinking. "Everything."

"Basically boy juice is what comes out of a boy's crotch area after being pleasured. You may know that regarding the events that took place last night."

"Yes" was all that escaped an attentive Amy's mouth.

Well, this has about three names, I call it boy juice, scientifically it is called semen, and to other Mobians, it is called cum.

"…"Amy's eyes were locked dead on to Tails' making his sweat drop.

"Anyway…..when this stuff enters your private area. You become, preg…pregna…pregnanan….pregnant! "Tails said with difficulty remembering the word.

"Pregnant? What's that mean?" Amy asked even _**MORE **_curious.

"It means that you eventually start to carry a baby around in your stomach for 9 months. I also heard that it hurts _**A LOT **_trying to get the baby out."

"Woah!" Amy said with a new found excitement. "How do I get pregnant?"

Tails blushed madly, Knuckles could not even be called red compared to Tails' face.

"Well…you see…..I have to put (gestures down to crotch area) into your (gestures to her private area)." Still with a powerful blush.

Amy gasped at what she heard and saw, mainly saw since Tails could not bring himself to say the names of these areas.

"_Knew you would act like that, which is why I could not bring myself to say 'penis' and 'vagina'." _Tails thought.

Amy had seen a depressed look is his face and wanted to make him happy. Then she got the naughtiest idea she has ever had.

**(LEMON ALERT! DO NOT KEEP READING IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMONS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED)**

The hedgehog pulls the kitsune up to his room and locks the doors. Because it all happened in a flash, he only was just reacting.

"Whoa, what was that-Tails was cut short as a tongue wresting kiss broke between the two.

After playing tongue wrestling for what seemed like a year, they broke for air.

Amy then looks at him seductively knowing he had an idea of what she was lusting for.

Before Tails began, he put a condom on to make sure he doesn't get any girl pregnant while he still is in elementary school. Amy seemed not to mind it then she remembered what Tails said. She blushed that he cared about her so much. Tails was more worried about himself than he was about Amy however.

Tails gulped and then put Amy on the bottom on him and he began to play with her fast developing breasts, licking and sucking each nipple for a minute each.

Amy moaned as she was wet and enjoying her pleasure from Tails. Tails was in the same position as he was at his hardest ever, just like yesterday.

Tails then used his twin tails and shoved one into her tight vagina and shoved the other into her asshole.

Amy moaned with pleasure as that felt good, having two big fluffy tails in each of her holes while his hands and head were busy. Only one body part was left out however; his member.

Amy felt like she could take care of that and she reached down for it and began to suck it! Tails was not expecting it as she hadn't done that yesterday.

The fox moaned load and long, and Amy noted she was doing this right and without the fox even having to tell her, she accelerated her pace. Tails had stopped playing with her breasts and moved his tails out of her holes and inserted his member into her pussy, and his finger into her ass.

An obstacle blocked the two, however, her hymen. Amy knew this would hurt and told Tails to push, and he did, breaking her hymen. Amy cried and whimpered in pain for a few moments and then she told Tails to start.

Tails began thrusting in and out slowly, allowing Amy to get used to his dick in her vagina. When she was ready to speed up, the fox began thrusting as fast as our favorite blue hero, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Amy and Tails began to pant as both of them were reaching their first climax. Amy's coming closer than his however.

Both moaning in pleasure, Tails began to play with Amy's other body parts again, still fingering her ass however. His tongue and tails began playing with her soft spots, and Amy climaxed with all that overwhelming pleasure. She became so tight however that she caused Tails' climax!

Both collapsed on the bed, with Tails happy he put on that condom, because he was just not yet ready for a pregnant Amy, never the less, a child.


End file.
